A la luz de la luna
by Viany Pasty
Summary: SasuHina. UA.Sasuke un vampiro y Hinata una humana, todos sus encuentros serán presenciados por la luna, pero a la vez un amor que tendra que súperar obstaculos. Mal resumen, lo se, pero denle una oportunidad, xfis.


Hola, aquí mi primera historia que no es de temática yaoi, hasta se me hace algo raro, pero en fin, es un SasuHina que de hecho es mi pareja favorita, y es sobre vampiros. Espero que sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autor ****Masashi Kishimoto**

Capitulo 1: A la luz de la luna

¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿Por qué es tan cálido y a la vez tan doloroso? ¿Cuándo fue que me empecé a sentir así? Si, ya lo recuerdo…

Caminaba solo por las calles de la ciudad, hacia mucho frio, ya que era invierno, pero para mí eso no era nada grave, para mi especie el frio ni el calor existe, pero si queremos pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos debemos comportarnos como ellos. Siempre he considerado a los humanos como seres inferiores, pero a la vez les tengo envidia, su vida es finita y lo saben, por lo cual siempre buscan a toda costa su felicidad sin perder el entusiasmo, conocen el verdadero significado de amar y lo que es el dolor, en cambio yo he vivido por mucho tiempo sin conocer la verdadera felicidad, no sé que es el dolor, soy un ser que todos respetan y a la vez temen, mis órdenes y caprichos siempre se han cumplido al pie de la letra, ya que los demás no quieren sentir la furia de un sangre pura, al principio lo considere como algo bueno, mi ego crecía y me hacía creerme el dios de todo el planeta, pero con el paso del tiempo solo crecía un profundo vacio en todo mi ser.

Como siempre lo único que me acompañaba era la soledad, una vida monótona sin sentido alguno, pero todavía tenía algo de esperanza.

Cuando me di cuenta había llegado a un pequeño parque, casi no transitaba mucha gente porque ya era de noche, pero ahí, en medio del parque se encontraba una joven, sentada en una de las bancas, se encontraba leyendo, no le tome mucha importancia, pero cuando me acercaba más a la banca la pude apreciar con claridad, era una hermosa joven, su cabello largo de color azul marino, una piel clara y unos ojos de color blanco con un ligero toque lila daban la impresión de que estabas viendo a un ángel en persona.

No puedo negar que me siento atraído a ella, con solo verla mi corazón late a mil por hora, cosa que me parece muy extraña, ya que nunca me había sentido así. Siento la necesidad de acercarme a ella, pero a la vez hay algo que me lo impide, como si algo la protegiera, como si ese algo supiera que soy un vampiro. No tengo más remedio que alejarme de ella, solo espero volverme a encontrar con ella.

Llego al parque cuando el sol apenas empieza a ocultarse, me gusta sentir el aire rosar mis mejillas, pero más cuando es invierno, mi época favorita, me gusta leer porque me hace olvidar por un momento los problemas que tengo con mi padre, hace que mi imaginación emprenda el vuelo hacia lugares desconocidos, donde puedo ser la protagonista de una novela romántica, suena algo infantil, pero así es mi personalidad, tímida e introvertida, desde que era pequeña siempre he sido así, lo único que deseo es poder cambiar un poco mi personalidad y la aceptación de mi padre.

Ya estando en el parque me dispongo a leer, una de mis tantas novelas románticas, pero últimamente estoy leyendo de vampiros, no entiendo el porqué, lo único que comprendo es que a los vampiros los considero unos personajes místicos, tal vez sueno algo tonto pero me gustaría conocer a alguno.

Ya leyendo siento que alguien me está mirando, cuando alzo la mirada aprecio a un apuesto hombre, cabello negro azulado, una piel clara como la mía pero no tanto y unos ojos negros como la misma noche, los cuales muestran una mirada profunda, como si te absorbieran en un abismo, como si pudiera ver a través de uno, no se ha dado cuenta que lo observo, pero siento unas enormes ganas de acercarme a él, pero a la vez siento algo que me impide que me acerque, como si él fuera un caballero de la noche.

Espero que les haya gustando, no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero cualquier comentario me ayudaría mucho a mejorar.

Gracias por leer


End file.
